


Scratch That Itch

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [13]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90s Kid comes down with an unexpected case of chicken pox and Dan comes over to play nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch That Itch

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Scratch That Itch" is performed by RATT. "The Last Dance" is performed by Frank Sinatra.

It was a quiet morning in the base. The team was treasuring these precious moments of peace by simply relaxing and spending some time together before the next crisis arose. Linkara was reading comics, as per usual, and the others were lounging around the living room involved in their own projects. Things were going well until Harvey finally looked up from his DS and stared at 90s Kid, who was lying on the floor doodling in his sketchbook.

“Junior, you’ve been scratching your chest and stomach for close to an hour now. You feeling okay?” 90s Kid frowned in frustration as he kept up the scratching with a few of his pencils.

“I dunno, man, I just woke up feeling super itchy and junk. I’ve also had this, like, insane headache, it’s weird.” Linkara, who had noticed the teen’s fidgeting as well, motioned to him with his comic book.

“Lift up your shirt. Maybe you got poison ivy or something.” 90s Kid shrugged out of his flannel jacket and pulled his black T-shirt up to his shoulders. Looking down at himself, his eyes widened in shock as he noticed several red bumps had appeared all over his chest, stomach, neck, and were even spreading across his arms. Harvey whistled and Linkara grimaced. “Oooh, 90s Kid. Looks like you’ve got chicken pox. Linksano, can you take a look at this?”

The scientist put down his test tubes and came over to examine 90s Kid. “Yes, I’d say he has definitely been infected with the varicella zoster virus, which causes the illness you call chicken pox.”

“Chicken pox? What a total bummer.” 90s Kid sighed and dropped his shirt.

Harvey gestured at 90s Kid with his cigarette. “Wait, you mean you never had chicken pox before, Junior? I had it when I was just a pint-sized ankle-biter. I was real tough about it too.” Linkara rolled his eyes but smiled as he turned back to 90s Kid.

“I’ve had it too, everybody gets it. You probably got it from one of the kids at the arcade. It should be gone in a week, but you’ll have to stay inside for a while.”

“Yes, be sure not to go out, as it is very contagious!” Linksano exclaimed. “You’re going to experience a number of symptoms, including fever, abdominal pain, congestion, and extreme itchiness, of course. I can whip up a batch of medicine that should help fight the virus and minimize the symptoms, but there’s no way to eliminate them completely unfortunately. Be sure to get lots of rest, drink plenty of fluids, take oatmeal baths, and most of all, no scratching!” 90s Kid groaned at this last command, unable to stop his hands from moving automatically toward his chest.

“No scratching? Dude, this is worse than bug bites, I can’t help myself!” Linksano shook his head sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, 90s Kid, it won’t heal that way. You need to try to leave them alone. I have some calamine lotion in the lab that should help. I’ll get it for you.” 90s Kid suddenly looked depressed as he remembered something important.

“Aww, man, I was gonna go meet Dan to play Frisbee in the park today.” He sighed and reached into his pocket for his phone. After a few rings, a familiar voice picked up on the other end. “Hey, Dan, it’s me. Sorry, dude, I won’t be able to make it today. Well, according to Linkara and Linksano, I’ve got chicken pox… huh? Really? You will? Oh, that’d be awesome! Okay, cool! Bye, man!” 90s Kid hung up, his smile back in place. “Dan says he already had this stuff a long time ago, so he’s gonna come over and, like, help me out.”

“Oh good, that means I don’t have to do it,” Linkara joked as Linksano came back with the lotion. “Why don’t you get in your pajamas, 90s Kid, you might as well start getting comfortable.” 90s Kid shrugged and went back to his bedroom to change while the team continued their previous activities, still trying to preserve a sense of peace for as long as they could.

\---

It wasn’t long before Dan, assisted by Boffo, arrived inside the base. Dan was carrying a suitcase filled with comic books, board games, videos, and plenty of things to keep any person entertained for at least a week. He flashed his trademark smile to Ninja-Style Dancer, who was playing a round of DDR in the living room. “Hey! How’s 90s Kid doing?”

*He is in his bedroom.* Ninja-Style Dancer held up without missing a step. *He’s become a bit miserable from the sickness, but like all harsh times, it shall pass too and leave him stronger than before.*

“Thanks for the info, and thank you for the lift, my colorful friend,” Dan told the two. Boffo honked his horn in response while Ninja merely nodded and continued to focus only on the falling arrows covering the TV screen. Dan hugged Boffo and patted Ninja on the back before heading directly up to 90s Kid’s room.

90s Kid was in his pajamas and lying on his bed, trying to focus on keeping his hands firmly on Tenderheart Bear so he wouldn’t scratch himself. He saw Dan and his face immediately lit up, though he still looked tired. “Hey, man! Cool, you brought games and junk!” Dan grinned and sat next to 90s Kid on the bed, putting the suitcase on a nearby table.

“Yep, Doctor Dan is here to help make you feel better! First things first, how are you feeling, sweetie?” 90s Kid shrugged.

“Okay, I guess. My head, like, hurts a little and I’m totally itchy, but I’m not sleepy and I don’t feel like I’m gonna blow chunks or anything. I dunno.” Dan frowned sympathetically and felt the teen’s forehead.

“You’re a little hot, so the fever must be at work. Poor Kid, I hate seeing you sick.” He noticed the bottle of calamine lotion on the nightstand and picked it up. “You want me to put some of this on you, Kid? It might help with the itch.”

“Thanks, dude. That stuff was sort of working before.” 90s Kid removed his pajama top and sighed happily as Dan rubbed the soothing lotion all over his chest, stomach, neck, back and arms, stemming the itch somewhat. “Feels awesome, Dan,” he murmured, closing his eyes as he tried to relax.

“Of course it does,” Dan said, smiling happily at his boyfriend. “Doctor Dan does have the magic touch, after all. You know, I remember when I had chicken pox. I was only four and I had to miss a week of daycare. It was tough, and kind of boring just lying in bed all week, but when it was over, I was drinking juice boxes with my friends like nothing had happened. But that won’t happen to you, Kid. You’ve got me and your family here to make sure you’re not bored, so if there’s anything you need, just let us know, okay?” Dan started to stroke 90s Kid’s forehead as he continued in a softer tone. “I know you’re strong enough to handle this on your own, but I can’t help worrying about you. I just want to you to get well soon, Kid.” 90s Kid blushed somewhat at Dan’s words, but he smiled and closed his eyes.

“I’m totally glad you’re here, dude. I wouldn’t want anyone else to, like, take care of me.” Dan’s heart fluttered and he leaned over to kiss 90s Kid gently on the cheek.

“After all the help you gave me in getting cleaned up, there’s no way I wouldn’t come here to help take care of you, Kid.” He nuzzled his neck softly. “Get some rest now, Kid. Soon we’ll be having fun again, just like we always do.”

\---

The next morning found Linkara and Harvey in the living room together as they sat once again in tranquil silence. Harvey was still working on capturing Pokemon, while Linkara was fixing one of his weapons with his sonic screwdriver, as well as rubbing the tool against his chest every few minutes. It didn’t take long for Harvey to notice this, and soon he’d turned off his game and focused solely on the restless comic lover.

“Bee in your bonnet, Kid?"

Linkara frowned and scratched his stomach this time. “I don’t know, I’m just really uncomfortable right now. I feel too hot or something and my head’s killing me. Can you get me some aspirin?”

“Sure.” Harvey returned shortly with the bottle but before he handed it over, he placed his palm to Linkara’s forehead.

“H-hey, what are you doing?” Linkara blushed slightly and tried to pull back.

“Checking you for fever symptoms,” Harvey said as he sat down beside Linkara. “You’re warm, Kid, but I think that’s the least of your worries. Let me take a look.” He gestured toward Linkara’s shirt, which just made the younger man blush more and cross his arms over his chest.

“What? No way.” Harvey raised an eyebrow and looked amused.

“You getting shy on me, Kid? Usually you can’t wait to have me lay eyes on that physique of yours.”

“That’s not it,” Linkara snapped, his cheeks burning bright red. “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m telling you, I’ve already had chicken pox. So there’s nothing on my chest.”

“And yet you can’t seem to keep your paws away,” Harvey noted as Linkara started to scratch his sides. “Come on, Kid, let me just take a peek so I can put my mind at ease.”

“Ugh, fine.” Linkara scowled as he pulled off his brown coat and flannel jacket before he rolled his shirt up to reveal a slew of red spots. Linkara looked down at his torso in great confusion, not sure what was going on. “What the hell is this? I already had chicken pox!”

“Well, maybe you caught them again,” Harvey murmured, running his fingers across Linkara’s chest gently. Linkara shivered and pushed his hand away.

“No, this is impossible! I absolutely do not have chicken pox!” Harvey rolled his eyes before turning toward the kitchen.

“Hey doc! Can you come in here? I think you’ve got a new patient.” Linkara continued to scowl as Linksano came over to examine him closely.

“It seems you are infected as well,” the scientist determined with a nod. “Chicken pox typically only occurs once in a person’s life since the virus never technically leaves the body, so it’s rare for someone to get the disease twice, though it’s been known to happen. You must’ve gotten it from 90s Kid.”

“No, this can’t be right.” Linkara still seemed in denial, so Harvey turned to Linksano for instructions.

“So, same treatment as Junior gets, right? Bed rest, no itching, fluids?” Linksano nodded.

“He should be better in a week or so; just give me a shout if you need anything. It’s a shame you don’t have your own nurse to wait on you hand and foot, Linkara,” Linksano finished with a cackle.

“Thanks a ton, doc.” As the scientist walked away, Harvey turned back to Linkara. “Okay, Kid, into bed you go. I’ll help you change into your PJs if you want.”

Linkara was too busy digging into his pocket for his cell phone to listen to what the singer was saying. When he finally pulled it out, he dialed a number and let it rang for a bit before speaking in a harsher tone than usual. “Hey, mom. Yeah, yeah, good, good. Yeah, I’m fine. Say, can you answer this question for me? I had chicken pox as a kid, right?” Linkara listened for a moment before his frown deepened. “But what about that time I was itchy and covered in spots? An allergic reaction to wool? Why didn’t you tell me this before? Oh. Well, okay, thanks, mom. Yeah, I love you too. Bye.” Linkara hung up and raised his arms. “I guess I didn’t have it. I can’t believe this! I can’t be sick for a whole week! What if something happens?”

“It’s been pretty quiet around here lately, Kid. I think you can spare one week off for your health.” Linkara sighed, knowing he couldn’t argue against Harvey’s logic.

“Fine, I’m going. What a waste of a week.” Linkara slowly trudged up the stairs to his bedroom with Harvey right behind him. “I can go by myself, you know,” Linkara muttered at him, feeling incredibly irritated with everything and everyone right now. Harvey declined to comment, which only worsened Linkara’s mood, and when he heard giggling spilling out of 90s Kid’s room, he couldn’t contain his annoyance any longer.

Linkara stormed over and roughly pushed the door open. “Thanks a lot, 90s Kid! Why couldn’t you be more careful with your germs? Thanks to you, now I have friggin’ chicken pox too!” 90s Kid, who had jumped at the sudden intrusion, now sat fidgeting on his bed and trying to hide behind his Guess Who? game set.

“What? Oh, dude, I-I’m sorry, I totally didn’t know, for real…” Dan quickly put an arm around his boyfriend before shooting Linkara an annoyed, defensive look.

“Hey, don’t lose your patience with the patient, Linkara. It’s not his fault that you share the same air in this place. Besides, you told him you had already had it, so lighten up.”

“Come on, Kid, don’t do this.” Harvey set his hands on Linkara’s shoulders and squeezed gently. Linkara sighed before his shoulders slumped and he looked down.

“Damn it. I’m sorry, 90s Kid. I know it wasn’t your fault. I just hate this whole situation, but I know I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“It’s okay, dude,” 90s Kid said, lowering his arms so he could smile at Linkara. “I know having the chicken pox is bogus. If you wanna take your mind off it, me and Dan are having a game tournament, so you can, like, join us.”

“I have to warn you, I’m an expert at guessing who,” Dan said, shuffling the cards with ease.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’m just going to lay down for a bit,” Linkara said as he rubbed his temples. His headache seemed to be growing worse. 90s Kid nodded in understanding.

“Okay, dude, I feel you. See you later, man, and totally get better soon.”

“Yeah, see you.” Linkara shuffled off to his room while Harvey nodded to the pair and picked up the bottle of calamine lotion before closing the door behind him. By the time he’d entered Linkara’s room, the comic lover was already in his pajamas and sitting on his bed. He glanced up at Harvey before looking away. “I meant it before, Harvey, I can do this by myself. You can just leave that bottle. I’m sure you have plenty of things to do today.”

“Nothing more important than looking after you,” Harvey said with his usual lopsided grin as he sat down beside Linkara. “Besides, I have terrific bedside manner, so I don’t mind playing nurse.” He fingered the bottom of Linkara’s pajama top and made to pull it up, but raised an eyebrow as his hands were batted away.

“Dammit, Harvey, I’m not a little kid,” Linkara grumbled, snatching the bottle out of his hands. “I can do this myself, okay? So just stop all this mothering stuff.” Harvey pursed his lips and crossed his legs before placing his folded hands into his lap.

“Okay, Kid, you win. You don’t want my help? I’ll just sit here and contemplate my thoughts. That okay with you?”

“Whatever.” Still feeling irritated, Linkara pulled off his top and started slathering lotion on his chest and arms. He had to admit he felt better once the cream was covering the multitude of dots marking his skin, but Linkara quickly realized he had a problem. His back was still very itchy, but he was unable to reach there when he was in full health, so attempting it when he felt like he could fall asleep at any moment was practically impossible. Linkara refused to surrender to impossible, however, so he made several valiant efforts at rubbing the lotion on his back. Eventually he had to stop as his head stated to throb, and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cool wood of his headboard. “Harvey? I…could you…”

“With pleasure, Kid.” Linkara couldn’t help releasing a soft sigh as he felt cool hands rubbing up and down his back. The touch was soothing and so gentle that he felt his eyes close without his meaning them to. Harvey noticed and smiled softly, feeling pleased that he’d finally gotten his boyfriend to relax. He finished gently rubbing Linkara’s neck and helped slip his top back on before he tucked Linkara under the covers. Harvey glanced around the room for a moment until he spotted what he wanted, then placed Bear under the covers as well. “Just in case you need a cuddle while you snooze,” he told Linkara as he slid off his hat and glasses.

“Mmm…not a baby…” Linkara murmured as he yawned and pulled the covers around him more tightly.

“I know, Kid.” Harvey placed a soft kiss on Linkara’s forehead and turned out the lights. “Pleasant dreams.” Still feeling annoyed, Linkara moved a pillow over Bear and turned around so he was facing the other wall before he went to sleep.

\---

When Boffo returned from performing at the hospital, he was pleasantly surprised to find Linksano waiting for him on the futon.

“I’m happy you’re home,” Linksano said as he pecked Boffo on the cheek.

 _I’m happy to see you too._ Boffo signed before hanging up his coat.

“I just wanted to warn you that Linkara has come down with a case of the chicken pox as well,” Linksano told him. Boffo looked surprised.

_That’s terrible. I hope he recovers quickly from that. I’m sure he will, though, since he has you for a doctor._

“Oh, I’m nothing special,” Linksano hastily said, his cheeks burning from the compliment. Boffo silently chuckled and gave Linksano a hug.

_Sure you are. You’re a wonderful doctor._

“You always have such faith in me,” Linksano said, nuzzling against the other man happily. “Oh, and that reminds me. I wanted to ask once again if you were sure that you’ve experienced this disease before, Boffo.” He pulled back to look Boffo in the eyes. “It’s a very serious condition when adults contract it, so if you have never been infected we need to make sure you stay safe. Are you one hundred percent positive you’ve had this, Boffo?”

Boffo’s eyes widened at Linksano’s serious tone before he closed them and thought for a moment.

_Well, I am positive that I’ve had chicken pox before, but I think I would feel better if I could inspect myself for red dots._

“Yes, that would be a logical course of action,” Linksano agreed, nodding in approval at the idea.

_I’m glad you agree. Now, it will be easy for me to check my front side, but I don’t think I have the ability to check my back. _A small, bashful smile settled onto Boffo’s face._ Do you think…you might be able to help with that?_

“Well, if you don’t feel any itching sensation there, it’s unlikely that you’d need me to-” Linksano stopped when he realized what Boffo had just asked him to do. His whole face reddened this time. “Oh. Um. Well, i-if it would make you f-feel better, we could just step into m-my lab so I could… make sure your b-back is… completely void of those infernal dots… all over your… your… um, s-so anyway, my answer is… yes.”

Boffo’s smile grew wide and he grabbed Linksano’s hand before dragging him downstairs, where the doctor would be thoroughly occupied for quite some time.

\---

As the days progressed, 90s Kid’s symptoms started to grow more severe. He spent less time doing things with Dan and more time sleeping or trying to rest while resisting the urge to cover his body in scratch marks. Dan did his best to comfort his boyfriend, wiping his forehead with a cool washcloth when he felt hot, bringing him refills of Linksano’s medicine, and telling him story after story when 90s Kid needed a distraction from the itchiness. He’d even started attempting to draw little comic strips to make 90s Kid laugh, and even though his art skills were extremely lacking, his boyfriend always found them amusing.

“I should totally get you a sketchbook for Christmas, dude,” 90s Kid said before he was overcome by a coughing fit. Dan frowned with worry and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“I’m sorry you’re still feeling so sick, sweetie, but you’re doing really well, and I know this will be over soon, so you just have to be strong a little longer. I know you can do it, Kid.” He kissed 90s Kid’s flushed cheek and watched him sigh.

“I hate being sick.” His voice was much quieter and weaker than normal. “I love being outside, being active and stuff. I hate feeling like I can barely, like, move around, y’know?” He lurched forward suddenly in another coughing fit, groaning with discomfort. Dan let out a tongue cluck of sympathy and gently rubbed his back.

“I know, sweetie. It doesn’t seem right seeing you cooped up in here all pale and sweaty. Here, why don’t I go run you a nice bath and you can relax in there? It’ll stop the itching and maybe it’ll help relax you enough to sleep, okay?”

“O-okay.” 90s Kid gave him the best smile he could and Dan smiled back before gently laying him down.

“I’ll be right back.” After filling up the tub and stirring in the mixture Linksano had given him, Dan carried 90s Kid into the bathroom and helped him undress.

“I-I could have walked, dude,” 90s Kid said, seemingly embarrassed. Dan simply smiled and helped him into the tub.

“I know, but I didn’t want you to use all your strength up getting in here. We’re supposed to watch a movie tonight, remember? You won’t be able to enjoy the underrated brilliance of ‘Howard the Duck’ if you fall asleep during your bath.”

“Oh yeah. Talking animals are, like, so awesome…” 90s Kid sighed happily as the warm water covered his body. “Oh dude… I totally might fall asleep in here anyway.”

“That’s okay,” Dan said, picking up a washcloth to run across the teen’s back. “We can always watch it another night.” He smiled as 90s Kid shuddered from the sensation of the cloth moving across his skin and leaned in to kiss him again. “Feeling better?”

“So much better.”

\---

Linkara was trying not to sigh as Harvey applied another coat of lotion to his back, but damn were his hands talented. One still managed to slip out, causing him to blush and the singer to chuckle as he helped him back into his top.

“Okay, Kid, that’s that. Now, here’s a stack of comics with your name on it.”

“Really?” Linkara’s face brightened as he eyed the pile Harvey placed on the nightstand and he eagerly reached out for one. “Wow, thanks Harvey. I haven’t read anything for days.” Having finished wiping his hands with his handkerchief, Harvey smiled as he watched Linkara enjoy his book.

“Don’t mention it. Now, I got to speak to the doc about getting some of that oatmeal stuff for your bath.”

“Yeah, okay, I guess that would help,” Linkara said, temporarily pacified by having new reading material. “You can just leave it in the bathroom and I’ll fix myself the bath tonight.”

“Or you can let me take care of it,” Harvey said. Linkara glanced up at him, starting to look annoyed. “Oh, c’mon, Kid, there’s no shame in letting someone take care of ya when you’re sick. Hell, it’s usually the perfect opportunity to just kick back and let someone else do all the work.” Linkara raised an eyebrow at that, but was still annoyed.

“Seriously, Harvey, I’m strong, I can totally handle this. I’ve been handling it so far, and while I appreciate what you’ve done, I can take care of the rest myself.” Finished with the matter for now, Linkara returned to his comic and said nothing more. Harvey rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over Linkara, gently tucking it around his feet.

“Y’know, Kid, Junior is an actual kid going through this, and he’s being a better patient than you are,” Harvey said, giving him a knowing glance. Linkara scowled and hid his face behind his comic. The tuxedo-clad man just shook his head and reached into his pocket for his cigarette case before thinking better of himself. “Hey, Kid, I’m gonna head outside for a smoke, okay? I don’t wanna aggravate that cough you’re getting.”

Linkara sighed, exasperated. “Harvey, I am NOT getting a-” He was cut off by a sudden jag of coughing and groaned, clutching his throat. Harvey looked at him politely and the other man glared. “Okay, fine, just go.” Harvey bowed before exiting and went out the door, chuckling softly. Linkara pouted and went back to reading.

\---

Dan gently helped 90s Kid out of the bathtub and toweled him down, making sure every part of him was warm and dry, making sure to plant a soft kiss on his lips after toweling off his hair. 90s Kid yawned and swayed slightly as he stood, putting his arm around Dan and resting his head on his shoulder to steady himself. Dan wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead while patting his back. “Okay, sweetie, time to get you into bed.”

He helped 90s Kid into a fresh pair of pajamas and walked him back to the bedroom, resting him against the wall for a moment as he quickly made up the rumpled sheets so he’d be comfortable. After turning them down, Dan reached out to 90s Kid and gave him a warm hug before tucking him in, pulling the sheets snugly over him.

The door was open slightly and Dan didn’t notice Linkara walking by on his way to the bathroom. He paused as he spotted the pair and quietly peered inside. He watched Dan gently brush the hair back from 90s Kid’s forehead and saw the teen’s weary smile as their eyes met. Then those blue eyes closed as Dan planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Thanks, Dan. For everything,” 90s Kid said in a tired voice. “Being sick is bogus, but you’ve, like, made it so much better. I totally hate feeling weak and junk, but cuz you’re here, it’s not so bad. You make me feel so totally good, man.”

“I’m sort of glad to hear you say that,” Dan admitted as he slipped his hand into the younger man’s. “I mean, I’m not glad at all that you’re sick, but that I’m able to do something to help you feel better, especially after all you did for me not so long ago. It’s awful having to watch someone you love suffer, even from something like chicken pox, so if there’s anything I can do for you, I’ll do it gladly. I just want to make sure you get better as soon as you can.”

“Love you, Dan.”

“Love you too, Kid.” Linkara continued watching Dan tuck 90s Kid more securely into the covers and rub his hair until 90s Kid fell asleep and he started feeling guilty. He crept away from the room as quickly as he could and shut himself into the bathroom, his mind racing.

Linkara was usually a little annoyed by the 80s-loving man, just as much as he was usually a little annoyed by 90s Kid, but after witnessing that intimate moment, he could only feel affection for the pair.

“I guess I shouldn’t worry so much about Dan breaking 90s Kid’s heart,” Linkara muttered as he leaned against the sink. “He must really love 90s Kid and will probably always take care of him, no matter what happens. I can’t believe he’s so patient and caring with him… it seems like he’d do anything for him. 90s Kid can’t seem to get enough of it. He’s totally relaxed and happy letting Dan do everything for him, like he knows that even though he’s the one getting treated like a prince, Dan’s the one who really feels good… because he can show the person he loves more than anything how strong his love for him is.”

Linkara turned then and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He was terribly pale, save for his flushed cheeks, sweaty, glassy-eyed, and generally miserable.

“Then there’s me. I’m supposed to be in a loving relationship that’s just as strong – no, stronger than theirs, and yet… what am I doing? Why can’t I let Harvey do all that stuff for me? He obviously wants to, but I just keep pushing him away… damn it. What is wrong with me?” Linkara sighed and dropped his head. “Why do I always do this? Why do I always have to act so stubborn? I’m not fighting a monster, or leading a mission, or even doing a review, so why can’t I just let myself relax? Do I always have to be strong… even when I’m not?”

A sudden coughing jag overtook him and Linkara bent over as he struggled to control himself. A moment later, he heard rapid knocking on the door.

“Kid, that you? You okay?”

“I’m f-fine…” he started to say automatically, before he forced himself to stop. “No…actually, I’m not fine. Can you come in here, Harvey? I…I need you…”

\---

For the rest of the week, Harvey spent most of his time beside Linkara’s futon or bed with a bowl of cold water and a wet washcloth. They were calm, quiet times where Linkara usually slept or read while Harvey played his DS or worked on some new songs he was writing. Every so often, Harvey would put aside his things, soak the cloth in the water, and wring it out before gently wiping the sweat from Linkara’s forehead. This time, Linkara didn’t try to hide his relieved sighs, and would often stare up at Harvey with grateful eyes.

In response, Harvey would gaze down into Linkara’s face, smiling softly, a cool hand caressing his warm cheek whenever he needed it. Linkara had to admit, it kinda wasn’t so bad to be taken care of when you were sick, and Harvey looked so kind and so concerned that it made Linkara fall in love all over again. “Harvey…could you get me some juice, please?”

Harvey’s smile grew and he gently patted his arm. “Sure thing, Kid.” He got up and returned moments later, passing Dan in the kitchen as he did so. Feeling curious, Dan peeked into the living room to watch them for a moment.

Harvey helped Linkara sit up and held the cup to his lips as he slowly drank the sweet beverage. “Ahhh,” Linkara sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back. “That hit the spot. Thanks, Harvey.”

“Don’t mention it.” Harvey set the cup down and watched as Linkara yawned several times in succession. “You look ready for a snooze, Kid.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Linkara shakily stood up and yawned again, but his eyes opened in surprise as Harvey scooped him up into his arms to carry him to the bedroom. “H-Harvey, what are you doing? I can still walk!” Harvey grinned at him, taking care not to bump his head on the doorway as they walked. Dan quickly ducked behind the counter as they passed by.

“I wouldn’t be a very good gentleman if I let my sick sweetheart walk when I could ease the strain.” Linkara blushed slightly but then snuggled against Harvey’s chest and decided to just enjoy the ride. He soon felt himself being gently laid onto the bed, the covers securely tucked over him. Harvey caressed his cheek once again and removed his glasses, laying them on the bedside table. “Be sure to get as much rest as you can, doc’s orders. And remember, I’m right here working on getting my seventh badge if you need anything.”

Linkara nodded weakly. “I know…” He coughed slightly but smiled. “Thanks, Harvey…” Harvey smiled back and kissed his cheek, watching his lover’s eyes close, pleased with how much Linkara trusted him, and that he was finally letting his guard down around him more often. Harvey spent a few moments stroking his hair until his boyfriend was asleep before turning to his game.

Out in the hallway, Dan smiled as he spotted Harvey sitting by Linkara’s bedside. They really were a sweet couple. Of course, they couldn’t out-cute him and 90s Kid, but they could definitely try.

\---

Harvey was making a sandwich for a late-night snack when he heard what sounded like a hoarse cry coming from Linkara’s room. His eyes went wide and he quickly dropped the mustard before he bolted into Linkara’s room to see what the matter was. Harvey closed the door and flew to the side of the bed, seeing Linkara twitching and moaning.

“Kid!” Harvey said, gently shaking his shoulders. “Kid! Linkara! Wake up!” Linkara’s blue eyes flew open at once. They were wide with fright and he stared at Harvey in a panic before he shut them again, his strained face white and shaking. Harvey quickly climbed onto the bed and pulled the trembling man into his arms.

“H-Harvey,” he croaked, his voice dry and brittle, “thought… thought you were… everyone was… Harvey…”

“It’s alright, Kid…you’re fine now…you must’ve had a nightmare.” He noticed Linkara’s forehead and shirt were drenched in sweat. “The good news is your fever’s broken, so we’re almost outta the woods now.”

This sadly wasn’t very reassuring, and Linkara weakly wrapped his own arms around Harvey, burying his face into his chest. He was too frail to even think of feeling embarrassment at having a nightmare and needing to be comforted like a child in his boyfriend’s arms. Harvey pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and wiped the sweat from Linkara’s brow before kissing his head. “It’s okay now, Kid. You’re safe, I’ve got ya…”

Harvey gently rubbed his back hoping to calm him, but instead the trembling continued and he heard Linkara quietly whimpering. Harvey decided to comfort him the best way he knew how, by pulling him closer and gently singing to him.

“It’s the last dance… we’ve come to the last dance… they’re dimming the lights down… they’re hoping we’ll go…”

Linkara heard the soft, rich voice and felt Harvey’s arms gently rocking him back and forth, almost as if he were slow dancing with him in bed. He sighed deeply and kept his eyes closed, soaking in the voice.

“They’re aware of us… the pair of us… alone on the floor… still I want to hold you like this, forever and more…”

Harvey watched as his boyfriend’s shaking started to lessen. Linkara pulled back slightly before pillowing his head on Harvey’s shoulder, slipping his soft hand into the older man’s. Harvey kept on with the song, wanting to serenade him until that bad dream was nothing but a faint memory.

“It’s the last song… they’re playing the last song… the orchestra’s yawning, they’re sleepy I know…”

A smile started tugging at Linkara’s lips as Harvey and he continued to sway. He imagined the two of them alone in a ballroom somewhere, dancing to the relaxing tune of Harvey’s song.

“They’re wondering, just when will we leave, but till we leave, keep holding me tight… through the last dance, each beat of the last dance… save me the first dance in your dreams tonight…”

Linkara’s eyes opened as Harvey finished the song, all his fears forgotten. The two shared a smile and Harvey placed a gentle hand under Linkara’s chin, raising it up so he could kiss him. Linkara felt his heart leap and he trembled again in his arms, but from passion this time, not sickness or fear.

The kisses Harvey gave went straight through him; he had a way of making him weak in the knees whenever he looked at him with those piercing blues and swept him into his arms. Linkara had fallen head over heels for the lounge singer, and he never wanted the kiss to end. When he was in those strong arms and against that broad chest, he felt happy, loved, and safe. That was more than worth letting his guard down for.

\---

Dan stood in the living room, suitcase in hand, ready to go.

“Whew, being a doctor is more tiring than I imagined,” he joke while wiping imaginary sweat from his brow. “I think I need a vacation.”

“You totally can’t go on vacation without me, dude,” a fully healed 90s Kid said as he leaned in to kiss Dan goodbye. “Thanks again for coming here and, like, helping me feel totally awesome again, Dan. I would still be feeling bogus if it wasn’t for you.”

“Well, I’m sure everyone here would have done a wonderful job making you feel better,” Dan said as he smiled at the rest of the team. “Of course, they don’t have my magic touch, so I’ll consider this speedy recovery a victory for Doctor Dan!”

“A total victory!” 90s Kid agreed as he giggled and hugged Dan one last time. Dan smiled and headed toward Boffo, pausing to chuck Harvey on the arm as he did.

“Hey, I just wanted to say from one nurse to another, good job out there.”

Harvey couldn’t help chuckling and laying his arm around an also fully healed Linkara. “Yeah, we didn’t do too bad, did we? I think I’m ready for med school.”

“If I weren’t here, I’d trust 90s Kid with you any day,” Dan admitted. Harvey’s eyebrows rose slightly before he nodded.

“Ditto you with the Kid. You’re all right, Crockett.”

“Right back at you!” Dan exclaimed with a cheery smile. “Ta ta for now!”

They waved as Dan and Boffo vanished from sight before returning to their regular peaceful activities. Harvey was about to head into the kitchen and get started on fixing lunch, but he gasped softly as he was pushed against the wall and kissed deeply by Linkara.

“Sorry for being such a jerk,” Linkara said when he pulled back, his cheeks slightly red. “You did so much for me when I was acting like a huge baby... I really appreciated it… especially last night.” He blushed more but continued. “I’ll make it up to you some day, I promise. I don’t know how, but I will find a way.” Harvey merely laughed and pulled Linkara into a hug.

“Just wait until I get my next sore throat. Then we’ll be even, Kid.”


End file.
